


Road to Queen（完）

by hoshino9697



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshino9697/pseuds/hoshino9697
Summary: 成為女王，成為地場衛的妻子，是月野兔的宿命。當她的天真、笨拙、甚至真心所愛都成為她宿命的障礙時，在拼命努力適應下，月野兔還是月野兔嗎？





	Road to Queen（完）

「吶，你去找阿兔？」

下課的鈴聲催促走了學生們的腳步，喜孜孜三五成群去揮霍青春。若果參與課外活動，此時已經滿身是汗。前方的走廊除刺目的餘暉就別無他物，阿兔心想，說話聲大概從轉彎的另一邊傳來。她卻沒有急步疾走，保持緩慢細碎的腳步前行。

「薰子，你跟她說想改畢業旅行地點是沒用的，我不是已經告訴了你麼？」

「可是月野看起來挺好說話的，怎麼不去試一下？」

「別傻了，你高三才轉到咱班所以不知道，阿兔她決定了的事就不會改變。高二校園祭的時候，大家都想像上一年開辦茶室……(1)

阿兔倏地止步。她心裡暗自慶幸，室內鞋子踏地的聲響低於引起警覺的地步。偶爾遇上自己成為同學話題中心並非首趟，一般她會笑著去問「在說什麼啊？」，而不是如此刻般背向牆壁佇立。

……你知道真琴的蛋糕一定會受歡迎，那一年也很成功，可是阿兔力排眾議，堅持不開辦茶室就做什麼也可以。」

「怎麼會？她不像會擺班會主席架子的人吶，看她平常跟我們嘻嘻哈哈吵作一團的。上次話劇比賽她讓我們話劇部的同學拿主意，不是嗎？」

「哎呀，你不明白的了。薰子你聽我說，自從高一她……」

「水野君！怎麼還在學校？」

亞美嗎？該去打招呼的。站在三人目視不能及的角落，阿兔卻抓住自己雙臂，一動不動。

「…找一些資料。美晴和薰子呢？」

「薰子她想跟阿兔說…」

「水野你不覺得沒有乘飛機去的就不是畢業旅行嗎？為什麼我們班要去箱根溫泉區啊，起碼去京都奈良才像樣啊。水野跟月野是好朋友，來幫我們說項哪。」

「薰子，你放棄吧。阿兔決定了的事，誰也改變不了的。」亞美的話頭微頓。「或許她只是不願乘飛機，提議乘長途巴士怎樣？」(2)

「可是大家都想乘飛機的遠行啊，隔壁班去的是中國上海耶……」

「你們在說什麼？」阿兔緩步上前。相對於她的笑容可掬，美晴和薰子的嘴角僅是硬生生的上揚，還沒反應過來。

亞美微一咬唇。「沒什麼，在說為什麼還沒離開學校，阿兔你呢？學生會的事還沒完嗎？」

「嗯，得安排畢業典禮當天的程序了。薰子，你有話要跟我說麼？」

「沒…沒有了…」適才沒被世事洗鍊的堅持，盡皆被不知從何而來的膽怯抹煞殆盡。薰子漲紅著臉，往身旁的美晴靠去。

「儘管說吧，我走過來時聽到了模糊的說話聲，不過沒聽個明白。」阿兔保持著一貫的親切微笑。

薰子的嘴巴像金魚一開一合，喉嚨沒發出聲音來，她身前的美晴伸手去握緊她的手，也一聲不發。亞美微一低頭，輕輕的喊「…阿兔。別…」

「亞美！」氣呼呼大喊著的美奈子，從走廊的另一邊跑來。「呃，阿兔也在嗎？」

阿兔刻意對美奈子太突兀的停步視若無睹，表情不變。「美奈要借數學筆記麼？我的借你吧。」

「呃…我問亞美借就好，不用麻煩阿兔了。」美奈子雙手抬起在胸前搖晃，嘴角僵硬地跳動。

阿兔嘟嚷：「一定是美奈嫌棄我筆記上的字，不及亞美的漂亮…」

「阿兔你別亂想！我不過是還沒習慣去問你借功課。」美奈子尷尬地訕笑。

「美奈也該好好唸書吶。」

「…從阿兔的口中說出來有夠詭異…」

阿兔正色道：「不可以放棄哪。」(3)

亞美向僵在旁邊的薰子和美晴一瞥，接腔：「學生會也該開始了，班會的事其實已成定局。阿兔去忙你的事吧。」

「那麼我失陪了。」阿兔揮手告別，把眾人拋在背後。

上樓梯前傳來隱約專屬年輕人的嘻笑，卻在阿兔開門的瞬間戛然而止。成為課室裡所有人視線的中心，阿兔沒有半點少女應有的羞赧，坦然地笑盈盈說：「大家怎麼了？剛才你們在說什麼？」

整個房間再次回歸一片寂靜，近十人的高中生互相迴避對方的目光，仿若之前的和睦徒具社交性的表面化。

「大家怎麼了？」阿兔不以為意，臉上笑意不減。

髮長及肩的少女從桌子上站起來，她身伴的男生慌忙去抓她的手腕，卻被她撥開了。「月野君來了，我們開始會議吧。」

本來四散在課室裡的人們早已閃避開來，好讓阿兔走向主席的位置。她舉措流暢地安坐，面容和藹。「我不是說過了，大家都是學生會成員，叫名字比較親密哪。」

沒被指名責怪的女生──由希微微低頭。「是的。現在開始開會好嗎？」阿兔頷首後，眾人悉數鴉雀無聲地迅速找回自己的位子。

席間的氣氛死氣沈沈，盡是催人入眠的報告。阿兔望向窗外，稍稍抬起手掌，嘗試去感受季節和光陰在指縫間流過，猶如她抓不住的空氣一般，每分每秒只能化作回憶。她卻沒料到其掌中的指環反光刺目，在座者有不少人發現她的出神，然而沒有人敢聲張。

「好吧，本年的學生會工作報告完畢，這一年大家都辛苦了。今晚大家一起去吃飯好不？我請客。」

「啊！」由希毗鄰的男生驚覺自己大喊，匆促摀住嘴巴。

「健次的意思是，我們已經準備好慶祝了。」由希臉向阿兔，卻不敢與阿兔的視線相接。

「怎麼沒有人告訴我呢？嗯？」阿兔雙手托頭，語氣沒有半點迫力。

由希不能再直視阿兔的方向，她望向在座的會員，並沒有出現她所期待的搭腔，她的男朋友健次也靜悄悄的。她勉強笑了笑，壓下顫抖。「我想大家不讓會長破費。」

阿兔的笑容暗淡失色。「你剛才怎麼叫我？」

「抱歉，阿兔。我不該忘了。」由希雙腿牢固地黏著椅子，脖子卻低下來。

「由希別客氣嘛，剛才你們在慶祝嗎？」阿兔笑靨如花。

「是…是的！不過蛋糕已經被大家吃光了…」

「啊！我們剛才在喝波子汽水，還在比誰的波子最多呢。」

「看不出裕子嬌滴滴的，卻那麼能喝。」

「莉香不也是麼？才想不到輝男精壯如牛，一瓶也沒喝完。」

「孩子才會喝的多啊，就像情侶就會去遊樂場一樣！」

「波子汽水呀…」(4)主席開腔，熱絡的氣氛隨即被按上靜止鍵。「你們自便吧。」

「是否因為是我們請的所以你才不喝？」

「由希別鬧了，可能人家只是不喜歡那股味道。」健次拽拽由希的衣袖。

「啪」的一聲，由希雙掌拍在桌上。「會長不屑與我們胡鬧，連我這副會長也不看在眼內，不是嗎？」

阿兔滿臉迷惑之色，訝異的問：「這是怎麼回事？是否其中有什麼誤會了？」

良久，只有由希的呼氣聲回答她。

阿兔闔眼，無奈地問：「莉香，你是會計，由你來說吧。」

「怎麼可能？會長待人親切，全無架子，不像其他會長亂使喚人……」短髮貼耳的莉香瞄一眼由希，囁嚅了半晌：「可能由希她誤會了而已。」

「由希？」

「抱歉，我失禮了。」由希漲紅著臉，咬緊牙關。

「給我一瓶。」

「會…阿兔？」

「波子汽水啊。」

～＊～＊～＊～

沒來得及吸氣，梳打汽水的味道混合強酸，爭相自喉嚨中湧出來，難受得涕泗縱橫。待得吐盡腹中物，唇上鋪上了淚水獨有的咸味，滿嘴卻是嘔吐物的酸澀。阿兔用手帕抹了把臉，雙腳依然發軟抖震，她卻不走近牆壁，也不蹲下來，逕自邁步向前。

她張口用力喘氣，經由氣管傳入肺部的空氣，沾染了剛才還沒散去的味道，她頓時再乾吐。如是者喘氣乾吐喘氣乾吐，吐盡梳打汽水的味道她才回復步履平穩，可已累得滿額是汗。

初春的空氣仍沁有隱約寒意，被冷汗沾溼的校服黏附著背，惹得阿兔秀眉微蹙。她雙手緊抓自己胳臂，後悔自己剛才喝了波子汽水，即便無禮地奪門而出，失卻了身為主席的風範。

她陷入思緒中，信步而行。乍暖還寒的春風吹拂長髮，商店夾道行人零星。阿兔恍惚間沒留神面前的人，幾乎撞上一雙情侶，她咕噥一句：「對不起。」

「不要緊。」

「你別瞧見別人漂亮就不聽我說話。那天到哪裡去了嘛，害人家那麼擔心！」

「抱歉抱歉。」

「說什麼抱歉，真是的……」

阿兔猛然回頭，顧不得扭動太快脖子生痛，直勾勾地盯住男方的長髮馬尾看，皮膚上陡然起了一層寒慄。她倉皇地看錶。距離與阿衛約定的時間尚有半小時多，她卻匆匆雇計程車離去。

沒花上五分鐘就到達全日本最大的紀伊國屋，反映在湛藍明眸裡盡是一片書海。(5)不再對唸書恐懼的阿兔，忽然感到頭部發痛，連最新出版的少女漫畫也沒留住其腳步，她走進了隔壁地庫的CD店。

已經十八歲了，再過四年就會登基。阿兔心中默念，於是走向店鋪最深處的古典部，挑出貝多芬鋼琴的協奏曲《皇帝》試聽。(6)

儘管位處新宿這等繁華迫人的地區，這店子的古典音樂尚算齊全，沒被光憑臉蛋賺錢的青春偶像CD所淹沒，泰然自若地甘心待在店幢的一隅。然而，未來的女王面對這些人類的精髓，那些她好不容易才記住的名字，卻愈加的不耐煩，更換試聽CD的次數愈加頻密，到最後她連把什麼CD放進播放機也不曉得，眼光有意無意地瞄向搖滾之最，B’z的海報及其最新唱片。

鋼琴與小提琴交錯的美妙音色沒傳到阿兔的耳裡，她面對現實放下耳機，正待要試聽《Survive》。(7)店內迴響著的男生聲音清晰無礙穿透耳膜直達神經，她猛地渾身一顫，如中電殛動彈不得。

「妳一直光輝燦爛  
每個笑容　都是小星星  
我很珍惜　(永遠的Starlight)」(8)

阿兔急促喘息，身子幾近抽搐成一團。左手牢牢地捂著臉，右手扶著CD架前掃跌了好幾片CD。她瞳孔張大，雙腿脫力，仿佛全身依靠右手的支撐才不致倒下。

她從未試過像此時此刻的想不顧一切逃離一個地方。

「回應我吧　Answer for me　  
盡快的　Answer for me」(9)

使不上半點力氣的腳倏地自己移動，阿兔耗盡了所有的力量，發瘋一樣拔足狂奔。她跑上樓梯，沒看清前路，幾乎在最後一層梯階上絆倒，也沒使她步伐停下。前所未有的恐慌藉由血液運行全身，她的腦子轟轟亂響，撞上了好幾個人，也不知過了多少時候，直到被一個高大的男生抓住胳臂。

「兔子？你不舒服嗎？」有人伸出紙巾想為阿兔抹汗，卻被她驚恐地閃開。阿兔舉目定睛看清楚，原來是她約定好的戀人。

「…阿衛，好久不見了。」阿兔牽起白得嚇人的嘴角。「我沒事。」

「可是你的額上都是汗，臉色那麼蒼白。」阿衛抓起阿兔的手腕。「怎麼行？你的手像冰一樣。」

「我說過我沒事！」阿兔用力掙脫阿衛的關懷。

以世俗的眼光來看，阿衛是一個很好的男朋友。他溫柔、有學識、外型俊朗，心裡諸多不願也會遷就女朋友。可是阿兔每每最受不了他的體貼，總是為此大動肝火，小倆口子鬧得不歡而散。為免落得分手收場，導致命運之輪偏離正當的軌道，兩人約定給與對方冷靜的時間，在阿兔畢業前的一個星期，課業完成了的現在才碰面。

「…抱歉，我不是有意的。」察覺到自己的失禮，阿兔右手按頭，語調放柔。

「不要緊。」

沈默一如往常橫亙在兩人之間。

阿衛本來不是多話的人。與阿兔交往初期，一直都是由她聒噪地叨唸她的事，她對他的愛，阿衛就靜靜的聽，好盡作為男朋友的義務。他不是不想搭腔，然而他絕非情場高手，對女朋友那些他不甚了了、或是不感興趣的話題，他擺不出一副好奇的模樣。

阿兔升上高中二年級那年，她那孩子氣得令他以為自己誘拐幼童的女朋友，瞞住他悄悄地成長了。在他倏地驚覺時，那親切明媚的笑靨他再也辨不清。一樣的開朗一樣的活潑一樣的天真一樣的善良，竟然陌生到讓他心裡發毛。倘若臉孔有所不同，恐怕他不敢再牽起她的手。

最教他無所適從，說實在的，卻是一脈吱吱喳喳地嚷個不停的嘴巴不復再，二人的約會往往說不上十句話。初期他還道是阿兔的嗓子出毛病，時候長了，她的態度就是答案。

最後，往往是沉厚寡言的阿衛受不了令耳朵刺痛的死寂。「待會我們去哪兒？兔子高中畢業了，該好好慶祝吧？」

阿兔淡然一笑。「沒所謂啊，阿衛作主。」

依阿衛的性子，胡亂在附近的餐廳吃一頓就好。說到底兩人半年不見，阿衛特地從同學處探聽哄女孩的方法：「這樣吧，我們去台場怎樣？那裡有很多有特色的店子，吃飯之後也可以去摩天輪……」

「不如我們去青山？」(10)阿兔語音微顫，截了阿衛的話。「聽說Agnes b推出了新款的手提袋，(11)爸爸說我考入了京都大學就送我一個。」(12)

京都大學？阿兔的成績突飛猛進他略有所聞，不過沒想到足以有考進全日本成績第二好的大學。阿衛語塞。

「阿衛呢？算上休學的一年，也該大學畢業了吧？」

「……上次我說過，我考上了東大的研究院。」

「哇呀，好利害。」

一時間阿衛接不上話。到底是誰把阿兔靈魂裡的興奮抽光，留下一副徒具禮貌性回話的空殼？掌中的軟綿綿小手仍然冰冷沁汗，阿衛但覺是兩人的指環把兩隻手掌連繫起來，阿兔的手掌才沒有從他手中溜走。

也許他該不顧一切去放手？

「…兔子…」

「阿衛你怎麼會有錢唸書？我記得你父母留下的錢已經花光了。」

「我把摩托車賣了，也可以撐一段時間，加上獎學金，多找幾份兼職就行。」

「那麼我們結婚吧。」囈語一般嗓音蘊含女性特有柔和，卻帶有不容回駁的堅定。

「好。」反正他們終有一天會走到這一步？不是嗎？或遲或早已不成問題。如此這般決定了人生大事的阿衛殊無半分雀躍，抬頭望向被人造燈光掩蓋漫天星光的夜空。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 註：  
> (1)193話，阿兔相約星野去他們班在校園祭舉辦的茶室。  
> (2)188話，阿兔被邀請去Three-lights的電影的試映會，坐在星野的鄰座。  
> (3)187話，星野與阿兔的棒球特訓，星野鼓勵阿兔的話。  
> (4)181話，星野與阿兔去遊樂場約會，兩人曾經一起喝的瓶裝飲料。  
> (5)全名紀伊國屋書店，是日本最具歷史，也最知名的大型連鎖書店。  
> (6) 《降E大調第五鋼琴協奏曲》，又名《皇帝協奏曲》。「皇帝」的標題，不是貝多芬  
> 自己起的，是因為樂曲本身組織龐大，壯麗宏偉，使人聯想到皇帝的威儀，令人肅然起敬  
> ，因此被世人稱為《皇帝協奏曲》。出自http://www.2858stock.com/Article_Show.asp?ArticleID=646  
> (7)日本搖滾樂隊鉅子B’z在1997年11月19日推出的大碟。  
> (8) Three-lights的名曲《給流星》，譯詞來自Yami。  
> (9)同上，這兩句是星野獨唱。  
> (10)青山，位於日本東京新宿區，名牌服飾店林立，屬高消費地區。  
> (11)由法國設計師nee Agnes Trouble創立，產品有服飾、美容用品、手錶、手提袋等等，廣受年輕人喜愛。  
> (12) 位於京都市北部，繼東京大學之後成立的日本第二所國立大學，學風自由，在科學研究上的成就與貢獻在日本首屈一指，全世界大學排名三十。  
> (13) 位於東京都文京區，最能代表日本民族精神的著名大學，明治時代建立的全日本第一所高等學府，為歷來培訓政治商界人材之用，全世界大學排名十九。
> 
>  
> 
> 後記：  
> 安排阿兔對星野的一切逃避，乃是出於她潛意識中對星野的逃避。  
> 因為她選擇了命運為她預定的路，她對星野的感情只能埋在心底，  
> 她的驚恐源自她怕自己一旦去面對，她就不能再放棄星野。  
> 所以她才在星野離開之後判若兩人，亦為了將來成為女王作準備。  
> 成為女王豈是易事？  
> 且看美劇《權力遊戲》中龍媽吃盡苦頭，  
> 《王冠》中伊莉沙白二世名正言順也由於年輕被輕視，  
> 動漫《進擊的巨人》中…（就不劇透了）  
> 當事人沒有絲毫政治覺悟的話，恐怕只會被架空被利用。  
> 這篇就嘗試彌補一下這方面啦～


End file.
